Zarc & Ray
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Zarc/Ray. Exactly what it says, with intervals of their counterparts. M for a lemon.


**AN: I'm back again with another Arc-V story. It's another Zarc/Ray counterpart story wherein the man himself realizes with the help of Yuya he never really explored basic humanity, in particular, an attraction to a certain someone. Dub names apply. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is owned by NAS, TV Tokyo & 4K Media Inc.**

"So, you've never?"

"No."

"Zarc, one question."

"Shoot"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" How this came about was the following: Apparently, the boys, particularly Yuya, were surprised at the fact that their original form was so celibate he never even looked at Ray's general direction, much less got himself off whenever he was thinking about her. "Are you sure you had normal teenage years?" Yuya pressed.

"Yes. How one spends their teenage years doesn't really shape them. For example, while you knuckleheads were leering at Ray's respective counterparts, I was honing my dueling skills to be ranked number 1 in the world!"

"Really? Let it be known there's more to life than just dueling", Yuya stated. Truth be told, Zarc knew that Ray was really pretty but he never really felt the need to explore his feelings for her. After all, she did split him apart. Sure, they WERE dating and all but whenever things got hot and heated, it would always be Zarc to break it off, leaving Ray standing in the cold. Zarc figured they would have to take things to the next level eventually, remembering that Ray had explicitly told him she was saving herself for him. It wasn't that Zarc didn't LIKE Ray personally and he was willing to take their relationship to the next level, it was her father he was more worried about.

"Look, it's not like that I don't want to take our relationship to the next level. I DO but it's that blasted Leo Akaba I'm worried about!" he stated.

"Sounds like Shay with me and Lulu", Yuto chimed in.

"And THIS guy", Yugo stated, pulling Yuri into the conversation, "he has been celibate since he was even 'born'!"

"Same reasons as Zarc", he tried to justify.

"I don't think so", Yuto smirked. "I heard him moaning Celina's name in his sleep last night!" Yuri flushed red but he decided to fight fire with fire.

"If I'm guilty, then that means you fools are as well. Sometimes, I would hear you three moan out the names of your girls as well", Yuri crossed his arms, victorious for now. "And I'm not saying who's the loudest. That's my secret!" Zarc had enough.

"TMI! What you idiots do inside my brain is your personal business!" he stated.

"Even if it means, involving Ray?" Yuri trolled. Zarc flushed red.

"I'm pleading the fifth."

"Damn right you're pleading the fifth."

"Now, if you fools would excuse me, I have a date to prepare for."

Meanwhile, inside Ray's head, it was a whole other story. The girls were excited as it was the whatever number date Zarc and their host have had, however, they weren't aware that Zarc was just prolonging the inevitable, mostly due to her father. "Tonight's the night, isn't it?" Zuzu asked their host. Ray instantly knew what Zuzu was asking.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Translation?"

"He's afraid of my father."

"Who wouldn't be. The man's terrifying. Is he afraid of a shotgun wedding if he knocks you up?" Ray knew that when they started to date, there was the perspective of taking their relationship to the next level. They both agreed on five, except they were on date number 30 and Zarc still apparently wasn't interested in taking that next step. It was like Yuya had told Zuzu: the man was too engrossed in his dueling to even handle romance.

"He probably is, now that I think about it", she said. Sure enough, the date went well. It ended like how all their dates ended, them in the park, stargazing. Zarc was unusually quiet this time. Usually, he would be chatting on how he had developed some new dueling strategy or technique he would use in an upcoming tournament but tonight? Nothing. Obviously, he was thinking. Had Yuya been right? Was he devoting himself entirely to dueling and fine-tuning his deck and not focusing enough on Ray?

"Ray?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I think I haven't been paying too much attention to you lately."

"Really, in what way?" Zarc wanted to lie and say, again, he was preparing for the upcoming tournament. It wasn't TECHNICALLY a lie per say as there was a tournament and he had been selected to participate in it. 'No', he told himself, 'Shove the dueling aside.'

"I don't mean it literally, I meant emotionally. I'm sorry if I left you with the wrong impression that I wasn't willing to take the next step in our relationship. I am but it's just", he couldn't finish.

"My father?" Ray asked.

"Yes, him!"

"Zarc, if my father doesn't like who I'm dating, than too bad. Why? Because I love you", she stated and affirmed it with pegging him on the mouth. He didn't fight it, he couldn't and said the words Ray was hoping for.

"I can't wait any more, Ray. I want you so badly right now", he stated through Ray's kisses. When they finally broke the kiss, Ray looked at him. Zarc hadn't realized that Ray could be so, so, so sexy.

"Your house. What time is it?"

"Uh, 10:30pm?"

"I'll be there around 11:00pm", she stated, giving him a wink and the two separated, albeit briefly before their reunion. In Zarc's head, the boys were, needless to say, a bit turned on at the present situation, particularly Yugo.

"DAMN! Did it just get hot in here?" Yugo stated, fiddling with his suit as if to air himself out.

"Hey, Nogo. We need to get ready for tonight", Yuto said, pulling him away from the screen.

"IT'S YUGO, YOU NITWIT!"

"Whatever. Be ready before 11. You too, Yuri", Yuto said before leaving.

"Who died and made you boss?" Yuri said under his breath. Yugo, meanwhile, was rubbing his hands in glee, finally happy he was able to give himself to Rin. While the dudes were preparing themselves for the hot night ahead of them, in Ray's head, it was a whole other story. While the girls were obviously excited to give themselves to their boys, it quickly dawned on them that Zuzu was the only one who actually had any experience in that department, having spent enough time with Yuya to at least master some of the techniques but naturally, it would be embarrassing to ask her for sex tips. The dudes were having the same scenario as out of the four, Yuya was the only one who actually had experience in the "whole nine yards" with Zuzu and no one was willing to ask him for tips. Maybe, with one exception.

"Hey, Yuya! What's it like doing it with your girl?" Yugo inquired. Yuya flushed red at the half-nude Turbo Duelist. He had no idea how to answer that question.

"Well, we never went to third base, if that's what you're wondering", he sheepishly answered.

"You, my friend, are hopeless!"

"Well, we HAD sex, it was just a different technique involving tongues."

"You screwed using your tongue?"

"Yep!" Yuya said proudly. However, he was unwilling to elaborate further which was a good thing because it was 11:00pm. Back to reality, Zarc heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to go answer it and just as she promised, Ray was standing outside. Zarc couldn't say anything.

"Are you going to just stand there drooling over me or are you going to invite me inside?" Ray jokingly asked.

"Sure. Um, you wanna come inside? It's pretty chilly out", Zarc stated and from his head, Yuya could be heard facepalming. Needless to say, Ray took the invite and walked inside the house. However, Ray felt the need to also prepare for the evening. A nice shower for her was in order.

"Where's the bathroom at?"

"Down the hall to the left."

"Okay, I'll be out shortly." Zarc somehow got the impression that he was getting tortured, making him wait until they became one. Needless to say, the wait itself was agonizing for both Zarc & his counterparts, all of them resisting the urge to get themselves off right then and there and what was more arousing was the knowledge that his own girlfriend was using his own shower. That almost did it, he loosed his belt buckle but at the last second, he regained his self-control. His counterparts were having the same experience as well.

Meanwhile, in Zarc's bathroom, Ray had disrobed and had fired up the shower. As she stood there, letting the water rain down her, her mind wandered to the activities she and Zarc would do once she got out of the shower. Against her better judgment, her right hand snaked down to her private parts and gave it a rub, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Satisfied, she kept rubbing her privates, sending Zarc, who was in the parlor, into a frenzy, again loosening his belt buckle, this time actually unfastening it and silently cursing whomever built the house & whoever's idea it was to put the bathroom down to the left of the hall. Now he was convinced she was torturing him but hey, as a Duelist, he decided he liked a challenge, again refastening his belt buckle and sitting down.

Back in the shower, Ray had rubbed one out and in her mind, her counterparts were wondering WHAT exactly possessed her to do that. Meanwhile, similar to how Yugo had approached Yuya, it was Lulu who approached Zuzu.

"Hey, Zuzu, one question."

"Sure."

"What was it like when you and Yuya did it?" Zuzu got a lovelorn look in her eyes.

"Magical. Why?"

"It's just", Lulu blushed. "I wanted my first time with Yuto to be magical as well. We never had a chance to do it because (1. I was kidnapped & (2. My sort-of brother Shay acting like he was my guard dog. Speaking of which, how did you two actually do it?" Zuzu flushed red instantly.

"Well, we didn't exactly do it in the traditional way", she began to explain, realizing that this would become the "birds and the bees" talk. "How we did it was a more safer way", she stated.

"Let me guess, he used protection?"

"Not quite. He used his tongue." Zuzu patted her private area.

"His tongue?"

"Yep. It was oral."

"Oral?"

"Basically, it's where one licks your privates to pleasure you, personally, I think it's the safest way to do it", Zuzu stated, rubbing herself in the process to curb her excitement. However, she then realized that Lulu was feeling insecure about tonight. "Lulu, it's okay to typically get the jitters before the first time. I had them myself", she said, putting her hands on Lulu's shoulders.

"Really?"

"It's perfectly natural."

"Okay." Lulu felt a little better. It was go-time as Ray got out of the shower and dried herself off, internally debating whether to cover herself with a towel or just bare herself to Zarc. Eventually, she decided that Zarc, being her boyfriend and all, deserved to see her all bare and steeling herself, she exited his bathroom.

Meanwhile, the man himself was in a state of pure torture, having two close calls from getting himself off, so naturally, he wasn't prepared for seeing Ray approach him in her naked glory. He had to check his pants to see if he prematurely released or not which, fortunately for him, didn't happen. He approached her and touched her face.

"You are so beautiful", he said as he guided her face to his mouth in a heated kiss. In both of their minds, Ray's counterparts had approached Zarc's in their nude glory as well. Needless to say, even though Zarc forced himself to last through Ray's shower, upon seeing Rin's nudity, Yugo came almost immediately, nearly ruining the romantic evening.

"DAMMIT, YUGO!" That was Yuto. Yugo immediately flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, that almost never happens!" Rin, however, saw amusement in the situation.

"Already?" Rin chuckled. Yugo blushed as Rin pulled him forward into a kiss. Needless to say, him & Yuri were the only ones kissing Rin & Celina while Lulu & Zuzu were more content to just be hugged, face-cradled and hair stroked by their boys. Back in reality, Zarc and Ray broke their kiss.

"Zarc, please, I want you", she breathed. He didn't need to be told twice as he scooped her up bridal style and placed her on his couch, hovering over her. In both their minds, Ray & her counterparts laid back and opened their legs to their respective boyfriends. Zarc and his counterparts gulped. Again, he loosened his belt buckle and snaked his pants down while his counterparts positioned themselves over Ray's, waiting for the signal. She nodded and he entered her, his counterparts doing the same thing to hers in their heads. After a couple minutes of thrusting, he felt a sensation building inside him.

"Ray! I'm gonna"

"Me too! Let it out, my love!" Zarc reached his limit and released inside Ray, meaning they were finally one. Inside their heads, his counterparts released inside their respective females as well, although technically, that was Yugo's second. Zarc collapsed on Ray, completely spent.

"Well, I guess we're finally one now, huh?"

"We are."

In Zarc's head, Yuri smirked. "Uh oh, he's grinning", Yuya stated, taking care not to move or worry Zuzu.

"You're still wondering who's the loudest?"

"Yes", the rest of the guys stated.

"It's Yuto!" Yuri stated in absolute glee. Yuto flushed bright red.

"DAMN! Who knew you were the monster in the bedroom!" Yugo stated.

"Now, we know why Lulu felt so satisfied!" Yuya stated. "I wonder how Zarc fared", he then added. Back to reality, Ray noticed something.

"Zarc?"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"You were an ANIMAL!" Zarc & his counterparts smirked.

"I know", he said, capping it off with a kiss

 **AN: That's it! That's it! Hopefully, this turned out to be good. R &R!**


End file.
